1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer casings and, particularly, to a computer casing with the ability to intelligently use the cooling power of fans.
2. Description of Related Art
The cooling systems of some desktop computers may run at full speed all the time when the desktop computers are working, even when the computer does not need so much cooling power. It is a waste of power.